


Keeper

by selsaki_books



Series: Erik Walli Walterholm Drabbles [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Djurgarden IF, Drabble Collection, F/M, Missing Mouthguard, Randomness, SHL, ice hockey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-07 05:13:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selsaki_books/pseuds/selsaki_books
Summary: "I don't know where you left your mouthguard, but I let you know when I find it.", I tell Erik and pull my lunch box out of my bag.





	Keeper

The sound of my alarm going off is what wakes me up. At first, I don't register what actually is going on, I'm a little confused because I can hear... a heartbeat?

I turn on my back and the memories start to come back to me. The heartbeat I was hearing was my boyfriends, he usually lives in Stockholm. He plays for the hockey team Djurgården IF, but due to world championships, there are no games and he surprised me with a visit.  
My alarm is still blearing, it's the sound of the goal horn.

Erik starts to move beside me: "Käreste, turn that off." His voice is raspy and deep. A sound I love dearly to hear in early mornings and missed so much when he isn't here. The way it sounds when he calls me 'Käreste', the Swedish equivalent to 'dearest', spreads a warm sensation through my insides. I love to hear him speak directly after he wakes up, the scratchy sound of his voice gives me this feeling, one I can't really describe, but I know I never want it to stop.

It's currently 04:50 and I have to go to my shift at the hospital.

I turn my face in the direction I just heard his voice come from, moments ago. My eyes are still closed. I don't really think that Erik has opened his eyes by now. To my surprise though, I feel a soft press of chapped lips against mine. Lips which I knew had a beautiful natural pink tint and were always chapped from the cold Scandinavian air. His lips wander from my mouth along my cheekbone to my ear. "Käreste, vakna," he whispers. "I'm awake." I murmur and press my cold nose into the hollow of his collarbone. He rolls us over so he's lying on top of me. Our legs are tangled and the sheets are in between, I can't really move but I don't care, he's so much bigger than me, I feel protected under him. "Hmm, I love you all soft and cuddly, but if you don't want to be late, then you should really get up now."

He pushes himself off of me and walks out of my room. I stare after him, enjoying the view of my boyfriend wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. I take it all in, the soft curve of where his lower back fades into the swell of his muscled bottom. The muscles in his shoulders, which move so easily under his pale skin, but I know are giving him the strength to shoot a puck so hard he could shatter the boards. And the curly blond hair I want to bury my hands in every time I'm close to him.

I stay in bed some longer; I can hear Erik in the kitchen, handling pans and the toaster. I get up and start to dress slowly. Thanks to scrubs it doesn't really matter what I put on, I will change clothes anyway.

While rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I pad to the kitchen. As soon as I turn around the corner, I'm hit with the smell, the strong smell, of a hockey bag. Erik's hockey equipment is strewn around the kitchen and the kitchen table. I spot a plate and a mug on the table. It's my favourite breakfast, toast soaked in egg and baked with avocado on top of them, next to it sits a steaming cup of coffee. "Snygging, why's your stuff lying around?", I ask him while taking a bite of my breakfast, humming my approval while chewing, and not missing the small smile that plays over his face as I call him 'snygging', which means 'hottie' in Swedish. "Just making sure I have everything", he smiles and I can't resist getting up and passionately kissing him. The pan he was just holding, lands with a soft thud on the stovetop. Big, strong hands sneak up my shirt and lay protectively on my lower back as he returns my kiss. His tongue prods at my lower lip and I open my mouth for him without hesitation, like I have done so many times in the past. There was a kind of rubber taste, as our tongues meet. I push my tongue into his mouth and I can feel where the foreign rubber taste comes from. He’s having a mouth guard in his mouth. I pull back and look at him. “Why exactly do you have a mouth guard in?” He smirks down at me, and pulls the item out of his mouth, strings of spit still connected to the piece of rubber. It’s really disgusting, objectively speaking, but I had his tongue down my throat, and I brushed my teeth while he was taking a shit, so nothing really disgusts me anymore. He puts the mouth guard to the side and kisses me again, I kiss him back eagerly.

Erik suddenly pulls away with a jerk, and, rude? "Your food," he says a little breathless. I let my hands wander along his back, while he's cooking (he's making me lunch so I don't have to buy it at work). My hands slide along his sides and I wrap my arms tightly around his waist, I rest my forehead on his shoulder and close my eyes. Enjoying the feeling of the familiar shape of his body, the warmth and strength his body radiates. "Käreste, I would love nothing more than to stand here with you like this, for the rest of eternity, but you have to get ready." My always punctual (very Swedish) boyfriend turns around in my arms and presses open-mouthed kisses along my neck, my collarbone and my shoulder. My hand automatically comes up to rest in his hair, and I loosely curl my fingers into the blond strands. "Jag elsker deg", he whispers against my skin and his hands tighten around my hips. With my hand still in his hair, I pull his head back so I can look right into his green eyes. "I love you too," I tell him, his plush lips stretch into a soft smile, that makes my insides warm and curl in a comforting manner.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

13:21

It's finally time for lunch I take my bag into the small kitchen in our hospital unit. My phone rings just as I open my bag. A picture of Erik asleep in my bed flashes on my screen, together with _Snygging_ and a lot of heart emojis. "Hej!" I pick up. The phone is silent for a few seconds, the only indication that someone's on the line is a rustling noise, which sounds a lot like a rummaging around in a hockey bag. "Babe?" I ask and a huff is the only answer I get. "What's wrong?" not bothering to hide my annoyance at his taciturnity. "Where's my mouth guard?" he speaks and sounds kind of far away as if I'm on speaker. "I don't know where you left your mouth guard, but I let you know when I find it.", I tell Erik and pull my lunch box out of my bag. I open the microwave while listening to my boyfriend unpacking and packing his stuff in hopes to find his mouth guard. "It's the new one. I just had this morning." Erik says frustrated. “You had it in the kitchen this morning.” I suggest and he huffs annoyed: “I know, don’t you think I looked there?!” To not agitate him even more, I just reassure him that I will look for it when I get home.

I'm still listening to the rustling sounds of Erik on the phone as I sit down to eat. The disgusted sound that slips past my lips when I open my lunch box makes Erik still. "What?" he asks agitated. Still disgusted I pull the offending item out of my food with a fork. "I found your mouth guard," I whisper and will my stomach to calm down a bit.

A moment of complete silence passes between us. "Where was it?" comes the hesitant questions, and I know, that he perfectly well knows, where exactly I found his mouth guard. "In my food" - "I'm sorry," he says and I can hear how he tries to hide his laugh. I can't help but smile as well, it's disgusting, but it's kind of hilarious at the same time. "I think I dropped it while we were kissing, I must have forgotten it," Erik admits I'm sure his otherwise porcelain white cheeks are turning red with embarrassment.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is inspired by the song Keeper by With Confidence.


End file.
